Miu Iruma
Danganronpa US Official Site |kanji talent=超高校級の「発明家」 |romaji talent=''chō kōkō kyū no “hatsumeika”'' |translated talent=Super High School Level Inventor |gender= |height= |weight = 56 kg (123 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size=99 cm (39") |bmi=18.7 |blood_type=AB |likes = Children's television |dislikes = Taking it easy |family=Monotaro (Adoptive Son) |participated=Killing Game Semester |fates=Murdered by Gonta Gokuhara's AI due to Kokichi Oma's Meddling |status=Deceased |affiliation=Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation= |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Haruka Ishida }} '''Miu Iruma '(入間 美兎 Iruma Miu) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the Killing Game Semester. Miu is an inventor responsible for creating widely acclaimed products such as "Eye Drop Contact Lenses", though she considers them a failure since she had to work to create them. Despite this, she was still given the title of the Ultimate Inventor (超高校級の「発明家」 chō kōkō kyū no “hatsumeika” lit. Super High School Level Inventor). History Early Life Part of the fake backstories created for Miu and the other fifteen students was the Gopher Plan, which supposedly happened before the killing game started. It was initiated by the government after countless meteorites crashed into Earth. To try and preserve the last vestiges of mankind before the Earth's destruction, the government decided to select a number of excellent human beings, put them in a spaceship, and have them escape. Miu and fifteen other high school students were chosen to participate. Not wanting to abandon their loved ones, they attempted to escape from the plan. Around that time, an extremist cult came into power. They believed that the meteor crashes were a punishment humanity brought upon itself, and having heard of the Gopher Plan, they tried to stop it. As a result, the “Super High School Level Hunt” started and spread throughout the world, and the sixteen students were hunted down. The government then decided to counter the situation by faking the students' deaths, calming down the “Super High School Level Hunt” while providing protection to the students. The Gopher Plan was then put into action while the Earth was being destroyed. Miu and the others went to the space in a massive colony spaceship, the true form of Ultimate Academy of Gifted Juveniles. Kokichi Oma, one of the participant of the plan, declared himself as a member of Junko Enoshima's Remnants of Despair who masterminded the Killing Game and let Monokuma entered the spaceship, effectively forcing Miu and the others to participate in the Killing Game. It should be noted that Miu has no complete recollection of the event, as she was murdered before she actually received a complete memory about The Gopher Plan by the Remembering Light in Chapter 5. }} Killing Game Semester Creation and Development Name ---- Miu's first name can translate as "beautiful rabbit" - possibly referencing her two ahoges. Her last name, "Iruma", can be loosely translated as "entering space," but can also refer to the name of . Alternate Fates ---- In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version), Miu was first seen inside the girl's bathroom. She introduced herself as the mighty, greatest inventor all of time to Kaede Akamatsu. In instant, Miu nicknamed her as "Miss Piggy/Pig Tits" and bragging about useful products that she invented. Appearance Miu is a tall young woman with long blonde hair and a pair of ahoges. She has bluish-grey eyes. Her irises, as well as the rings around her pupils, have an unusual, ragged pattern, making them appear slightly mechanical-looking and thus possibly referencing her talent. Miu wears brown colored goggles on her head. She wears a pink sailor school uniform and matching skirt. She wears black fingerless gloves and black boots with gold buttons on them. The buckles on the boots are also gold. She wears black straps connected by gold rings on her legs, and over her clothes. The straps for her legs have gold clips that are attached to her white socks. She wears a black choker collar, and two smaller black collars, around her neck. On her collar, she wears a blue bear pin with a red ribbon wrapped around its neck. In the box art, Miu has a brown backpack that has two long metal arms coming out of it. Personality Miu is described as an oddball, having an overly confident, loud personality and a frighteningly sharp tongue. She considers herself a beautiful genius, and every time she opens her mouth she spews a parade of reckless vulgar remarks and insults, strongly putting pressure on others and looking down on them. She even uses the Japanese word "ore-sama" to refer herself, which is considered very arrogant and more traditionally masculine. She also tends to give other characters insulting nicknames. However, her arrogant personality seems to be only a mask which can drop fairly easily. This often happens when her festival of coarse language and dirty jokes actually get replied or ignored. Then, her personality quickly changes into a timid weakling, who is terrified of other people being angry with her.Iruma's character profile from the official site. Because of this, she has the charm similar to an innocent child.[http://kaibutsushidousha.tumblr.com/post/154678395764/new-danganronpa-v3-official-blog-day-13 Danganronpa V3 Official Blog Day 13.] As an inventor, she is skilled but also an eccentric who treats her failed projects with the idea that "I transferred the rights to the company, so it's got nothing to do with me".Famitsu scan, November 2nd 2016. She has made all kinds amazing conviniences both inside and outside of the game, but only deems her inventions as a success when they help the user to perform a task while sleeping. She also appears quite perverted and openly says bizarre, obscene things during her arrogant mood. Talent Ultimate Inventor Miu is a very skilled inventor, and she has created lots of ground-breaking products, her first invention being "Eye-Drop Contacts". Miu also invented many useful products such as a product that can help one to type on the keyboard, reading manga and understand it, and eating meals all done while the user is sleeping.Meeting with Iruma. In other languages Miu's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: K1-B0 Kokichi Oma in the original Japanese release. While Kokichi appears to otherwise dislike Miu, he likes to insult her and push her around during her weaker moments. In her relationship chart, he orders her to get on her knees. In chapter 2, Kokichi witnessed Miu in the dark, walking around in her underwear in the courtyard, as a tactic to escape Gonta. During investigation, Kokichi tells the others about the situation and how strange it was, with him appearing visibly disappointed. He later mocks her during the trial for being perverted. In chapter 4, Miu attempted to murder Kokichi in the virtual world killing game and placed a bottle of poison on his chair to make it look like he got poisoned. However, Kokichi lured Gonta into killing Miu by strangling her with a roll of toilet paper. Later when Gonta was found as a culprit, Kokichi told Monokuma to execute him as well which could prove that Kokichi regret what he did but it can be hard to tell if that was part of his lying nature. Despite her murder attempt, Miu claims to have no particular ill-intent against Kokichi.}} Kaito Momota Being the two loudest and outspoken characters, they get into disagreements. These disagreements can cause them to throw insults at each other. During the Danganronpa V3 demo, Miu calls Kaito a "flower-garden brained idiot." Because these two can get emotional, both can end up losing their tempers, with Kaito scaring Miu in the end. Kaede Akamatsu Miu and Kaede's relationship can be a bit negative at times, as Miu has a tendency to insult her just like she insults everyone else, and specifically calls her "Kaeidiot" (Bakamatsu in Japanese) and keeps calling her breasts tiny. However, while Kaede can be a bit annoyed by Miu's rudeness, she feels sympathetic and protective of her whenever she shows her weaker side. Shuichi Saihara When Shuichi and Kaede first approached Miu, she assumed that Shuichi was staring at her breasts. Miu then called Shuichi a pervert and that was why he wore a hat. However, Shuichi then stands up for himself and Miu gets startled by this as she thought he was a weakling. Angie Yonaga :Monokuma Kubs: Monotaro Free Time Presents Favorite Presents *Newest Pieces Catalogues *Blanket overcoat *Apple Bunnies *Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles's Bracelet Liked Presents *Tapioca Juice *Immortality Root Beer *Bubble Gum *Wonder Pillow Neutral Presents *Mint Cigarettes *Maple Fudge *Dehydrated Yogurt *Silver Earring Hated Presents *Ketchup *Gyoza Shaped After Someone's Head *Trainingwear Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= List of Appearances Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' Trivia *Her voice actress, Haruka Ishida, previously played Chihiro Fujisaki in Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei. *According to Kazutaka Kodaka, Danganronpa series creator, Miu was designed to be a character who would be unpopular with the fans.@kazkodaka on Twitter: When I created Iruma’s character, the main thing I had in mind was ‘a character that I’ll rank around the last place if I ever do a popularity poll’… **However, in a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Miu the 4th most popular out of the 16 Danganronpa V3 students.MyNavi Poll *On September 29, 2016 Famitsu scan, her first name in kanji was written as 未兎, meaning "not rabbit-like", instead of 美兎. References Navigation ru: Миу Ирума es:Miu Iruma pl:Miu Iruma fr:Miu Iruma Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Female Category:Murdered Category:Deceased